1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type color liquid crystal display device for displaying a color image using extraneous light, and to a light scattering film capable of being used in the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a reflection type liquid crystal display device receives attention because it is expected to have lower power consumption and to be miniaturized. The publicly known example includes a reflection type liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 154817/98.
This publication discloses the structure of a display panel which, although using only one polarizing plate as polarizing means, makes it possible to obtain a high quality image and bright display.
In the publicly known display panel, unit pixels each consisting of three sub-pixels corresponding to primary colors such as R(red), G(green) and B(blue) are arranged so as to form an image. To this end, the display panel is provided with R, G and B color filters in correspondence with the sub-pixels.
However, to obtain a brighter display in an arrangement having such color filters of R, G and B sub-pixels, it is often necessary to resort to, e.g., a measure which will disadvantageously lead to degradation of color purity of the color filters.
Further, generally, to provide products at a cheap price are important whether the products are reflection type or transmission type. Therefore, when making a structure enabling a brighter display, it is also necessary to pay close attention to the cost performance of manufacture.